


Shin-- WHAT?!

by GeminiGenim



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maou like Yuuri, Married Wolfram/Yuuri, Mature Yuuri Shibuya, What if kind of fic, a rewrite, new here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGenim/pseuds/GeminiGenim
Summary: This cute fic is a 'what if' kind of fic ;)We all want to know what would happen if someone from earth would find out about Yuuri being the Maou in Shin Makoku.so what if Yuuri take his whole class to Shin Makoku? and worse what if the portal between worlds wont close up?_______The double black couldn't help but smile at the angel in his arms 'I can't believe that it took me so long to get my feelings right' he thought and kissed Wolfram on the lips, only to be hit with a foot, making him fall off the bed and into the floor with a 'ouff!'"Mmm, Yuuri…" mumble the blonde as he started waking up, he then looked at his husband and king that was just getting back into bed, rubbing his sour butt. Yuri smirked and half mounted on top of Wolfram "If you say my name in such voice I wouldn't be able to control myself." He said and wolfram only looked puzzled."Why were you on the floor?"______"Well than, what would you like to know?"  Conrad asked, looking as friendly as before."Where is this place?" one of the girls, Hana, asked."This is Shin Makoku." Conrad answered as if it was nothing."Shin- WHAT?!"______A little taste no hurt nobody ;)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok' first chapter! yay!  
> so hey everyone!  
> I ha writen a fic like that but deleted it 'cause it was r4eal bad and just needed a rewrite, so here it is! 
> 
> Hope you would like it! Still writing the new one but you can still read the old on in ff.net.  
> I go by the same name. 
> 
> Hope you like it, do tell me what you think ok?

"Minami-san, I see you made it." The principal asked as a woman with long, curly black hair and pale skin rushed into the office. "Y-yes… I just saw them at it again…" she said in a soft voice, looking down.

"What were they doing now?" the principal asked and Minami looked up, her wide grey eyes looking worried as she tells him, "Shibuya-kun was signing more…. Documents, and Murata-kun was talking about making peace with the humans…?" the end was more of a question as she couldn't even believe her own words.

"Sir, may I ask why are we all here?" a woman with short chocolate brown hair asked as her light brown eyes glared at Minami.

"We are here to talk about the two students that been causing some trouble." The man said making the woman look confused. "But why only about those two?" "Because, Anako, those two been doing strange things." Minami was the one to answer her, "Don't you know anything that happens here, Vic president?"

Anako was fuming right now, who did she think she was? "I know, but don't see what a wild imaginary of two kids got anything to do with me."  She said, making herself look superior to the other woman.

"Maybe I should talk now?" said an older man as he saw that those two bickering at each other wouldn't end, "After all I was the one who saw them first."

"Yes, please do Koji-san." Said the principal.

"The other day when I was walking outside at launch I heard a noise of wood hitting wood, and I know that the kendo club do not practice outside so I walked over to see who it was and that when I saw those two, Murata-kun and Shibuya-kun, fighting each other with wooden swords in hand, and no protecting armor. I couldn't let them keep doing that as they could get hurt or worse.

I started yelling at them to stop and as I got closer to stop them from continuing I was up to a shock as Shibuya sword was at my throat as if it was real, I wouldn’t have had my head with me anymore, and Murata-kun's was at my chest, point poking me hard, almost like he was going to stub me!" the old man said, looking panicked at remembering what happened to him.

"It happened to me too! But I asked them why were they doing it and all I got was that they need to be prepared for when kidnapers and assassins came at them, now I get being scared of kidnapers but assassins?" another teacher said.

The principal nodded at them and looked back at Minami, "Do you know something about it?" he asked. Minami was about to shack her head for no when she remembered. "I do know that Murata-kun been looking a lot for books about war strategy and political that I don't know what an 18-year-old boy got to do with…. Also Shibuya-kun and all those documents…." She stopped as she thought for a little while and decided.

"We need to do something about it." She told him, her grey eyes looking straight into his.

"They have a trip with you right? To… eh, what was that again?" the principal asked.

"To an historical ruin site," Minami said "We will be there for a week."

"Good then, you should look out for those two." He told her and she nodded.

She did have a bad feeling about all of this though.

**_Bim~Bam~Bom!!_ **

Shibuya Yuuri was not a happy man right now, not at all.

A lot has happened in the three years he been a king to Shin Makoku. He fell in love with Wolfram, finely admitting his own feelings and proposing him again, this time for real, and married him. They been happily married for a month in Shin Makoku time. 

He himself did some growing up. Yuuri gotten taller, almost as Conrad and gotten more muscle on his body, let's just say he did growing up right. Even his face gotten sharper and he looked more like his mazoku self.

Now you probably wondering why he was so unhappy, well, firstly he is on earth, the place that became his second home. He has to graduate from school first so that he wouldn’t have problems coming back here. Secondly he need to stay here a whole month, that is if you don't count his nightly run away.  

But the thing is that he is of age in Shin Makoku and so he needs to set a speech for the ten noble families and do all the documents that he can't do in Shin Makoku because, well, he is not there!

"Ahhhh! Why is this my life!?" Yuuri cry out as he leans back, no longer wanting to see any more Shin Makoku related things. "What are you all crying about?" Murata asked as he walked up to Yuuri, holding more documents in his hands, flopping them down into the table, making Yuuri jaw drop.

"Have fun, and don't forget, tomorrow is our historical trip. Don't stay too late here." Murata said as he waves at the other, still in shock, and walked away. He swears he could hear Yuuri screaming 'Destroy it all!'


	2. Nightly ran away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri keeps going back to Shin Makoku but will he get back in time for school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!   
> whoho! I will be honest... I got at least five chapters done! XD 
> 
> just gonnv take my time posting them...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> or not?

Yuuri was just finishing when Murata came back with a smirk on his face.

"You ready to go home?" Murata asked as he fixed his glasses.

Yuuri looked at him and then back to the papers "Yeah all I need to do now is to write that speech…. Ughh!" he took all of his things and put them into his bag "Ok we can take those back home-" but before he could finish some girls came to him.

Yuuri knew one of them, Hanabi Yumomo. She was one of the most beautiful girl in his class, she had long black hair and big black orbs that were decorated with long eyelashes. She also had a slim figure but all Yuuri could see was the tone of makeup she had on her face.

"Can I help you Yumomo-san?" he asked in a boring ton, that girl had been chasing him to be her boyfriend since the start of the year and she doesn't take 'No' for an answer.

"First of all I told you to call me Hanabi, Yumomo is so not cute! And I want you to be mine Yuuri-chan." she looked at him determined but all she got was a bored look from the half mazoku.

"I told you that I don't want to and anyway I'm taken, sorry." He said and looked at Murata who was so planning something, making Yuuri frown, "Lets go." Yuuri said with a small glare at the other as he started walking with the sage, not really putting attention to the girls. 

"Wait! what do you mean Yuuri-chan?!" Hikari asked as she catch Yuuri arm and pushed herself on him, making her chest squeeze between herself and Yuuri. Yuuri looked at her and then to Murata and he just knew this was going to get to Wolfram and he will be burned meat by morning.

"Look, Yumomo-san, I've got someone I already love and I'm not going to betray them. So good day to you." he then pushed her away and walked out, pleading to Murata not to tell Wolfram.

They were now outside at the pond near the school. "We should go before someone will come, like that fan girl of yours Shibuya." Murata said as he walked into the pond "Shut up Murata before I leave you here! I know you are planning to tell Wolfram about this." Yuuri said glaring at his friend.

"I don’t know what you're talking about Shibuya." the glasses boy said and smirked at him. Yuuri just looked at him "You're lucky I want to see Wolf now or else I would really would have left you here!" he said with a glare fixed at his friend, then walked into the pond and they were off to Shin Makoku.

**_BamBanBamBanBamBan~_ **

It was already night when Yuuri finely got Wolfram to calm down enough to tell him that he was not cheating on him and that he was not a wimp!

"Wolfram, why would you think that I would cheat on you?" Yuuri asked as he hugged Wolfram from behind and kissed his neck.

"I can't know what you are doing there… it scares me that you would find someone you like and…" the blonde couldn't finish without chocking and Yuuri noticed it so he hugged him tighter and said "Never… I only love you and I would never do this to you."

Yuuri then turned Wolfram body so he was in front of him "And I don't care if I have to show you every night." Yuuri said with a small smile as he then kissed him with force, hearing Wolfram moan into his mouth from pure bliss.

"I'm sorry wolf, but I need you now!" the double black said has he picked his love into his arms, bride style, walked into their room and throw him on the bed.

"You can do whatever you want with me Yuuri…" Wolfram said looking at his king as he took his shirt off, showing all the muscle that he got in those three years, "And that is what I'm going to do." Yuuri smirked and got on top of Wolfram.

He then kissed him and forced his tongue into Wolfram mouth, in the last month Wolfram found out that Yuuri can be very dominant when he wants. The blonde could only moan as he let his husband take control.

"Tonight I want to hear you scream my name." Yuuri said looking at a panting Wolfram.

**_BamBanBamBanBamBan~_ **

Yuuri Looked at the blonde that was in his arms still sleeping.

He watched the light hit his beautiful skin and heard the little snores coming from that sweet, pink mouth of his.

The double black couldn't help but smile at the angel in his arms 'I can't believe that it took me so long to get my feelings right' he thought and kissed Wolfram on the lips, only to be hit with a foot, making him fall off the bed and into the floor with a 'ouff!'

"Mmm, Yuuri…" mumble the blonde as he started waking up, he then looked at his husband and king that was just getting back into bed, rubbing his sour butt. Yuri smirked and half mounted on top of Wolfram "If you say my name in such voice I wouldn't be able to control myself." He said and wolfram only looked puzzled.

"Why were you on the floor?" Wolfram asked not really sure how his love gotten there.

"I wanted to." Yuuri said with a smirk and leaned down to kiss Wolfram as he was frowning at what Yuuri told him.

Wolfram kissed him back but then pushed him off and got up, "We need to get up wimp!" he said and got the normal answer of 'I'm not a wimp!'. Wolfram smiled at that and started dressing, Yuuri was right, he was wimp no more but Wolfram couldn't get the nickname out of his head so it's stuck!

Yuuri watched him, couldn't believe he got to look at this beautiful person before him, and opened his mouth to say something but just then a knock was heard from the door. Yuuri didn't even have the time to say anything as the door opened and Gunter walked in, more like rushed in with him slamming the door into the wall "Heika!!!"

"Gunter! What did I tell you about walking in without getting an answer since the last time you did this?" Yuuri asked and both Gunter and Wolfram blushed at the memory.

"B-but Heika you're late!!" Gunter cried out.

"Late? Late to wha…" Yuuri then jumped from the bed "Shit!! School!!" and run out of the room.

Wolfram just looked at the door for a minute and then yelled "Wait you stupid wimp!!" and with that, he ran after him leaving the other man standing there, already used to that.

Yuuri kept running even when he almost run over Conrad yelling a quick "Sorry".

Murata looked up to see Yuuri running to him, "Well look who came!" he said just as Yuuri took his hand and jumped into the water looking back and yelling toward a still running Wolfram "See you tonight!" and with that he was gone.

Wolfram looked at where his husband was mare seconds ago "Come back soon…".


	3. It's Today?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to school, Yuuri was no expecting this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again~ 
> 
> Ok! just wanted to post thise one...!

Yuuri and Murata got in class right in time, both panting hard and Murata even fell to his knees. "Wh-what… where you thinking?!" Murata asked through his panting and trying to catch his breath.

"S-sorry… wasn't focused!" Yuuri said apologizing as Murata glare at him, finely catching his breath.

"All you needed to do was to get us out at your house not at the fucking river near school!" Murata yelled.

"I was thinking about school, not wanting to be late." Yuuri said, looking upset.

"Oh and it was so helpful that we needed to run to your house, change and run back?" Murata asked, not satisfied with what he gone through today and it was only morning.

"Not my fault…" Yuuri grumbled, not looking at Murata.

Murata just sighs as he fixed his glasses, "Just be glad we made it, today is the trip." "Today is the trip?!" Yuuri asked, wide eyes at the other.

"What will I do with you? What were you thinking those bags for?"

Yuuri was looking out the window as the bus drove to this historical ruin place that Murata won't shut about. "What are you all grumpy about?" Murata asked, looking up from his book.

"Just thought that I didn't tell wolf that I would be away and a week on earth time is like a month there!" Yuuri said, whining.

"It's ok, we will find a way to get there, don't forget you have a ball where you need to give your speech, that by the way…" Murata didn't even finished as he knew what the answer would be by the look on Yuuri face.

"I didn't finish it!" Yuuri said, looking panicked.

"You had almost two days there, how did you not finish it?" Murata asked, eyebrow up in a surprised way.

Yuuri glared at Murata, frown in place, "Well, if someone wouldn't have told Wolf that I was all about that girl, I would have had more time, but someone did." He said and Murata chuckled at that, rising his hand as if telling he was at fault, which he was.

"How did you calm him down anyway?" Murata asked and Yuuri couldn't stop the evil smirk coming to his face.  "Why, if you have to know, I had to tie him to a bed, making his struggle as he tried to get away from me, begging me to untie him. I had to have him screaming, begging for me to stop as I torture him. Couldn't let him have the ability to walk as he did doubt my love for him." Yuuri finished and he couldn't help but laugh at his friend red face.

What he didn't know was that someone else was also listening to what Yuuri was saying. Minami couldn't believe to what she was hearing from her student mouth. She really need to find out what he was into and what he was telling about. Is he in Yukaza? Or maybe was messed up with them?

"Then, I did a favor for you Shibuya!" Murata said as he got out of the shock.

"Yeah… got me a needy Wolfram in bed that for sure." Yuuri said with a smirk only for Murata to look back to his book and say the one word Yuuri dreaded of… "Speech."

The rest of the drive Yuuri was complaining about writing this speech, which he did at the end, finishing it while Murata was reading his book about that Ruin they were going to see, it really fascinated him that this ruin was not made on earth but in Shin Makoku. He knew by how he could read what was writing on the ruin.

He was about to tell that to Yuuri when Minami spoke up, still thinking about what Yuuri said. "Ok, guys. We got to the ruin site were we would spend the next week learning about it." She had a big smile on her face, after all she was a history teacher.

Everyone got off the bus, the girls complaining about the hot weather and no mall for a week as the boys were mostly just bored. "Shibuya." Murata said, taking the other to the side as he showed him the picture in the book.

"Look, it's written in our language." Murata said and Yuuri looked closer only to realize he could read it, after being in Shim Makoku for so much time he learned to read and write and he was sure that was in his language.

"You are right!" Yuuri said and looked up only to see that he was alone with the book and Murata was already catching up with the others. "HEY!" Yuuri yelled in disbelieve as he ran up to them, glaring at a snickering Murata.

"Ok, this is the ruin that we would be studying about. People said they could hear voices sometimes, like there was another world just through this stone." Minami said and kept talking about the ruin and what was known to them, but Yuuri was not listening.

**_'Read…. Read it.'_ **

"Eh? Murata did you say something?" Yuuri asked, looking at his friend who just shake his head for no.

"Weird… I was sure-" **_'Read.'_**

Yuuri was now really panicking as he looked around but no one was there, "What the…?" Yuuri asked as he walked around a little, not seeing anyone.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, only to come face to face with the ruin and he just couldn't stop himself from touching and feeling what was write on it, sure he knew how to read but he felt more comfortable like that.

_"The sky and the sea, the air and ground, it shall all come together as I commend that._

_As I tell it to bend under my power of control._

_Two worlds one way, one gate, one opening, one king."_

Murata was still listening to what Minami said as he felt the air change around him and he quickly looked to his right, to Yuuri, only to see that he was no longer there. Looking around fast he spotted him walking to the ruin, a blue aura around him as he touches the stone, feeling the latters like he did so many times to read.

Minami finely see the weird look on Murata face and look as to where he was looking to see Yuuri by the stone, hands feeling it up. "Shibuya!" she yelled, it was forbidden to touch it. Just as she was about to walk toward him she heard him saying something but she couldn't understand what it was.

"Shibuya, stop!" Murata yelled as he run up to him, taking hold of the other only to feel his maryoku being taken from him. "Wha...?" Murata asked as he felt his powers being sucked and he fell to the ground.

"Murata-kun!" Minami said as she started running toward the two only to feel the world slow down, everything going in slow moation, even herself. She saw the students looking shocked as a blinding light started consuming the two boy, quickly coming toward them.

She didn't even have time to scream as the light took her over, blinding her.

What was going on?


	4. Getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad lead them to some kind of a room, that she was sure was meant for a ball and walked to talk to some beautiful red haired woman. Was everyone here so beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! did some edits and I think it's good now, do tell me if there aree some mistakes k

When Minami opened her eyes she was on the ground in what looked like a stone temple, looking around her she saw everyone were ok as they groaned and looked around them.

"Minami-sensei! Look!" one of the girls said as she pointed to Yuuri and Murata who were on the floor. Yuuri was unconscious and Murata was on his way there.

Minami eyes widen as she rushed to the two, checking on Yuuri first, seeing that he was still breathing and having a good heart beat. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding as she saw that Yuuri was fine and only fainted, that when she took a look at Murata, seeing he was still awake.

"Murata-kun, how you feeling?" she asked in a quiet voice, watching as Murata nodded his head as if he was really tired. "Are you in any pain?" she asked this time and watched as he shakes his head and just lay there.

She didn't get to let a sigh of relief as people stormed into the Room, yelling in some kind of a weird language and was shocked as a sword was pointing at her, making her yelp in surprise and fear.

"AHHHH! What's going on?! Help!" One of the girls started screaming, crying loud as a man, looking as a soldier, was pointing his sword at her, yelling something.

She watched, too scared, as the man lifted the sword and was about to strike down only to be stopped by another man, he had brown hair and eyes that looked kind. She watched as he glared at the soldier and yelled something to a blond kid, well he looked like he was seventeen.

The blonde yelled back and glared at the other only to look at her direction and glaring even harder as he walked up to Minami, or so she thought. The blonde kept glaring as he got closer and bend down to Murata, checking him.

From up close, Minami could see that the blonde kid was really beautiful, with his pale skin and emerald eyes, and those pink lips that looked like petals of rose. "Umm... can you help them?" she asked only to get a weird look from the other as he looked back to the brunette and asked something.

The other answered and nodded, "Can I ask you to get away from him?" the brunette asked with a kind smile that Minami didn't even notice he was talking Japanese, "Can you help them? They're my students!" she said, sounding desperate but didn't care.

"Yes we can, but I need you to move from him." The man said and Minami nodded, she didn't have a choice, they needed help.

"thank you." He said and started talking to the blonde in that weird language. Minami watched as two people came to Yuuri and Murata only to take them away, making her panic at the thought of them taking her students.

"Wait! Where you taking them?" she asked as she got up, ready to run after the man's only to be stopped by the brunette, looking at him, he shake his head for a 'No' "They're in good hands, now we are going to take you to somewhere else, where it is more safe and comfortable to talk." He explained and Minami nodded.

She looked at all her students looking scared, some boys trying to look brave but she knew them better. "Ok, students, we are going to go with those nice guys now." She said and some looked at each other with worry, and she totally get them, being scared and worry.

"What… what if they are the bad guys?" one of her student asked, looking wary.

"Don't worry, we are not. But we would like to take you somewhere more safe and nice." The brunette said before she even got the chance to talk.

All her students looked at her and she nodded with a smile, hoping it will make them feel a little safer. They started walking after the soldiers and the man, walking down a candle lighted hall and to the opening, where Minami had to close her eyes duo to the bright light.

When she opened them she couldn't stop the gasp that came from her mouth, never in her life, and she is twenty-six, has she saw such a beautiful place. Everywhere was grass that was so green. She almost forgot, living in a big city, what it was to be in the nature.

As they got to the carriage that she didn't even saw arrives and got in, she had to hold herself from looking out the window like some of her students, well all of them, did.

She looked in front of her to see the brunette smiling at her like he knew what she so wanted to do but didn't allow herself. She could feel herself blush as she straightened up to make it look like she was more grown up.

"Shin Makoku is known for its beauty." She heard the man say and she looked up to him, not even realizing she looked down. "My name is Conrart but people call me Conrad, it's simpler." The man, Conrad, said with a smile and Minami couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm Minami, nice meeting you." Minami said, stopping herself from asking him all the question that popped into her mind.

"Minami-sensei! Look at those horses!" one of the boys yelled, sounding way to excited for an eighteen-year-old boy. Well, she couldn't blame him, he was a city boy who was probably never in nature before. And so that how the ride went until they got to the castle and Minami and everyone else were shocked.

Were they being taken to the king or queen? Were they good or bad? So many question came to her as they got off, she saw both Murata and Yuuri being taken into the castle. Being worried for them she looked at Conrad as if silently asking if they were going to be ok.

Conrad nodded and then looked around as he said loudly, "Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle." His smile was big on his face.

"What this place? It looks like we came back in time!" a boy named Tamaki said as he looked around with a frown.

"Yeah and there is no mall!" Hanabi cried out, tears in her eyes.

"Now, now, no need to cry!" Minami said with a frown of her own.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you are scared but we would like you to follow us inside." Said Conrad.

Minami nodded, as she told her students to follow her. Conrad lead them to some kind of a room, that she was sure was meant for a ball and walked to talk to some beautiful red haired woman. Was everyone here so beautiful?

She saw as her long ponytail of a red hair swing from side to side as she moves, her clear blue eyes looking distracted, as if she is in deep thoughts. She then sees the woman smirk and give a thumb up to Conrad and walking out of the room in a rush.

She really wondered what they were talking about as Conrad walked back to them and said, "She is going to give you something that will make it possible to understand the others."

"How is it that we understand you?" a girl asked and the boy next to her frowned and said, "He is talking Japanese you know?" making the girl to roll her eyes at that, "Yeah I know that, I want to know how does he knows!"

Conrad, still having that smile on his face answered her, "That's because I was on earth in Japan keeping an eye out for Heika." Not really knowing if Yuuri wanted them to know, he decided calling him Heika.

"So he also knows Japanese?" she asked, curious as to who Heika was.

"Yes- ah! Here Anissina, she would give you the thing I told you about earlier." He said and gave the woman some place as she rushed in, something in hand. Looking closer it was an earpiece. Minami only watched as they both talked and Conrad looked back at them with one earpiece in hand.

"This earpiece will help you understand us, you won't even feel it, I promise." He said and gave Minami the one he was holding as Anissina handed out to the rest of her students. Minami puts it in her eat surprised that she really didn't feel it, it was like she didn't even have it.

"Good, all given!" she hears the woman say and was shocked as she could understand her when two minutes ago she couldn't.

"And it's seems to work too. Thank you Anissina." Conrad said.

Anissina just smirked as she said, "Don't thank me yet, now that they understand he would come." Making Conrad sigh at what she said and Minami wondered if they were talking about this Heika of theirs.

"Just tell him to come-" "No need." A deep and sharp voice said and Minami looked to the door to see a tall and sharped features looking man. He has long dark grey hair and sharp eyes that could kill someone if he really tried to, Minami was sure of that.

The man walked into the room, carrying himself high with pride, making Minami feel inferior to him. "Gwendal, good to see you brother." Conrad said and Gwendal just nodded at him, making Minami mouth hang open, and she was sure she was not the only one, at the thought of those two mans brothers.

"Where is Wolfram?" Gwendal asked.

"He is with Heika." Conrad said looking his brother in his eyes, making sure he understands not to tell Yuuri real name. Gwendal huffed as he said, "It's not me you need to worry about." "I know…"

The taller man then looked at everyone in the room, like he was trying to read them and Minami got the feeling he mange to do it. "answer them as much as you can without giving much." He told Conrad and turned back to the door, walking out of the room with Anissina walking behind him, waving goodbye.

"Well than, what would you like to know?"  Conrad asked, looking as friendly as before.

"Where is this place?" one of the girls, Hana, asked.

"This is Shin Makoku." Conrad answered as if it was nothing.

"Shin- WHAT?!"


	5. You say-What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well than, what would you like to know?" Conrad asked, looking as friendly as before.   
> "Where is this place?" one of the girls, Hana, asked.   
> "This is Shin Makoku." Conrad answered as if it was nothing.   
> "Shin- WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGHHH!!! its not like I don't have the chapters 'cause I do.... just I'm too lazy to update it all!!!

When Minami opened her eyes she was on the ground in what looked like a stone temple, looking around her she saw everyone were ok as they groaned and looked around them.

"Minami-sensei! Look!" one of the girls said as she pointed to Yuuri and Murata who were on the floor. Yuuri was unconscious and Murata was on his way there.

Minami eyes widen as she rushed to the two, checking on Yuuri first, seeing that he was still breathing and having a good heart beat. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding as she saw that Yuuri was fine and only fainted, that when she took a look at Murata, seeing he was still awake.

"Murata-kun, how you feeling?" she asked in a quiet voice, watching as Murata nodded his head as if he was really tired. "Are you in any pain?" she asked this time and watched as he shakes his head and just lay there.

She didn't get to let a sigh of relief as people stormed into the Room, yelling in some kind of a weird language and was shocked as a sword was pointing at her, making her yelp in surprise and fear.

"AHHHH! What's going on?! Help!" One of the girls started screaming, crying loud as a man, looking as a soldier, was pointing his sword at her, yelling something.

She watched, too scared, as the man lifted the sword and was about to strike down only to be stopped by another man, he had brown hair and eyes that looked kind. She watched as he glared at the soldier and yelled something to a blond kid, well he looked like he was seventeen.

The blonde yelled back and glared at the other only to look at her direction and glaring even harder as he walked up to Minami, or so she thought. The blonde kept glaring as he got closer and bend down to Murata, checking him.

From up close, Minami could see that the blonde kid was really beautiful, with his pale skin and emerald eyes, and those pink lips that looked like petals of rose. "Umm... can you help them?" she asked only to get a weird look from the other as he looked back to the brunette and asked something.

The other answered and nodded, "Can I ask you to get away from him?" the brunette asked with a kind smile that Minami didn't even notice he was talking Japanese, "Can you help them? They're my students!" she said, sounding desperate but didn't care.

"Yes we can, but I need you to move from him." The man said and Minami nodded, she didn't have a choice, they needed help.

"thank you." He said and started talking to the blonde in that weird language. Minami watched as two people came to Yuuri and Murata only to take them away, making her panic at the thought of them taking her students.

"Wait! Where you taking them?" she asked as she got up, ready to run after the man's only to be stopped by the brunette, looking at him, he shake his head for a 'No' "They're in good hands, now we are going to take you to somewhere else, where it is more safe and comfortable to talk." He explained and Minami nodded.

She looked at all her students looking scared, some boys trying to look brave but she knew them better. "Ok, students, we are going to go with those nice guys now." She said and some looked at each other with worry, and she totally get them, being scared and worry.

"What… what if they are the bad guys?" one of her student asked, looking wary.

"Don't worry, we are not. But we would like to take you somewhere more safe and nice." The brunette said before she even got the chance to talk.

All her students looked at her and she nodded with a smile, hoping it will make them feel a little safer. They started walking after the soldiers and the man, walking down a candle lighted hall and to the opening, where Minami had to close her eyes duo to the bright light.

When she opened them she couldn't stop the gasp that came from her mouth, never in her life, and she is twenty-six, has she saw such a beautiful place. Everywhere was grass that was so green. She almost forgot, living in a big city, what it was to be in the nature.

As they got to the carriage that she didn't even saw arrives and got in, she had to hold herself from looking out the window like some of her students, well all of them, did.

She looked in front of her to see the brunette smiling at her like he knew what she so wanted to do but didn't allow herself. She could feel herself blush as she straightened up to make it look like she was more grown up.

"Shin Makoku is known for its beauty." She heard the man say and she looked up to him, not even realizing she looked down. "My name is Conrart but people call me Conrad, it's simpler." The man, Conrad, said with a smile and Minami couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm Minami, nice meeting you." Minami said, stopping herself from asking him all the question that popped into her mind.

"Minami-sensei! Look at those horses!" one of the boys yelled, sounding way to excited for an eighteen-year-old boy. Well, she couldn't blame him, he was a city boy who was probably never in nature before. And so that how the ride went until they got to the castle and Minami and everyone else were shocked.

Were they being taken to the king or queen? Were they good or bad? So many question came to her as they got off, she saw both Murata and Yuuri being taken into the castle. Being worried for them she looked at Conrad as if silently asking if they were going to be ok.

Conrad nodded and then looked around as he said loudly, "Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle." His smile was big on his face.

"What this place? It looks like we came back in time!" a boy named Tamaki said as he looked around with a frown.

"Yeah and there is no mall!" Hanabi cried out, tears in her eyes.

"Now, now, no need to cry!" Minami said with a frown of her own.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you are scared but we would like you to follow us inside." Said Conrad.

Minami nodded, as she told her students to follow her. Conrad lead them to some kind of a room, that she was sure was meant for a ball and walked to talk to some beautiful red haired woman. Was everyone here so beautiful?

She saw as her long ponytail of a red hair swing from side to side as she moves, her clear blue eyes looking distracted, as if she is in deep thoughts. She then sees the woman smirk and give a thumb up to Conrad and walking out of the room in a rush.

She really wondered what they were talking about as Conrad walked back to them and said, "She is going to give you something that will make it possible to understand the others."

"How is it that we understand you?" a girl asked and the boy next to her frowned and said, "He is talking Japanese you know?" making the girl to roll her eyes at that, "Yeah I know that, I want to know how does he knows!"

Conrad, still having that smile on his face answered her, "That's because I was on earth in Japan keeping an eye out for Heika." Not really knowing if Yuuri wanted them to know, he decided calling him Heika.

"So he also knows Japanese?" she asked, curious as to who Heika was.

"Yes- ah! Here Anissina, she would give you the thing I told you about earlier." He said and gave the woman some place as she rushed in, something in hand. Looking closer it was an earpiece. Minami only watched as they both talked and Conrad looked back at them with one earpiece in hand.

"This earpiece will help you understand us, you won't even feel it, I promise." He said and gave Minami the one he was holding as Anissina handed out to the rest of her students. Minami puts it in her eat surprised that she really didn't feel it, it was like she didn't even have it.

"Good, all given!" she hears the woman say and was shocked as she could understand her when two minutes ago she couldn't.

"And it's seems to work too. Thank you Anissina." Conrad said.

Anissina just smirked as she said, "Don't thank me yet, now that they understand he would come." Making Conrad sigh at what she said and Minami wondered if they were talking about this Heika of theirs.

"Just tell him to come-" "No need." A deep and sharp voice said and Minami looked to the door to see a tall and sharped features looking man. He has long dark grey hair and sharp eyes that could kill someone if he really tried to, Minami was sure of that.

The man walked into the room, carrying himself high with pride, making Minami feel inferior to him. "Gwendal, good to see you brother." Conrad said and Gwendal just nodded at him, making Minami mouth hang open, and she was sure she was not the only one, at the thought of those two mans brothers.

"Where is Wolfram?" Gwendal asked.

"He is with Heika." Conrad said looking his brother in his eyes, making sure he understands not to tell Yuuri real name. Gwendal huffed as he said, "It's not me you need to worry about." "I know…"

The taller man then looked at everyone in the room, like he was trying to read them and Minami got the feeling he mange to do it. "answer them as much as you can without giving much." He told Conrad and turned back to the door, walking out of the room with Anissina walking behind him, waving goodbye.

"Well than, what would you like to know?"  Conrad asked, looking as friendly as before.

"Where is this place?" one of the girls, Hana, asked.

"This is Shin Makoku." Conrad answered as if it was nothing.

"Shin- WHAT?!"


	6. Heika?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami couldn't stop thinking that those people have something about being beautiful and to show it so that the whole world would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know the only reason you getting all the chapters I have updated is because I need to reset my computer!!! hahahha....
> 
> nnaaa I love you guys!

Minami was pretty sure they were no longer in Japan, if on earth at all. Everyone looked way too beautiful with this weird hair color and eyes, they looked like how you would describe a mystical creature on earth.

"Um… where is that?" Hana asked again.

Conrad looked as if he didn't know how to answer her, "Well it's not where… Shin Makoku is one of the six countries in this, well earth, or world. You choose how to call it. Shin Makoku is separated to ten other territories, the Voltaire, Bielefelt, Karbelnikoff, Spitzweg, Christ, Wincott, Radford, Rochefort and Grantz." He finely said, trying to explain as much as he could.

"So you saying there are like different people controlling this land?" a boy, Kito, asked, looking puzzled.

"You can say that, only Heika is above them all, even though they do have a voice as the ten noble families." Conrad said and Kito nodded, but still not really understanding. "Think about it like your own government, there is the president and then there is the ministers. Every minister is controlling a different thing but in the end it is the president that is deciding if something will go or not." Conrad explained, hoping this time it was clearer, which it was.

"What are you people?" Niki asked, she couldn't really stop herself from asking, only feeling embarrassed after she already asked it.

"It's ok," Conrad said, seeing her discomfort "We are Mazoku, but some of us are humans."

"What the hell is a mazoku?!" asked Tamaki, looking angry that everything was so different, as he hated things that were different from what he knew.

"Tamaki-kun!" Minami scold, embarrassed that one of her students asked that.

"What? It's weird!" Tamaki said back, glaring at her.

Minami frown as she says, "Not everything that is different from you is weird."

"Whatever." The boy said as he rolls his eyes.

"It's ok Minami," Conrad smile and Minami couldn't help but blush as he called her by her first name with no honorific at the end "Mazoku mean Demon race but you can find other meanings to the name, now, mazoku age in a different pace than human, here or on earth, as they will be five times the age they look-" "Wait so how old are you?!" One of the boys shouted.

Minami really needed to teach them manners.

"I'm only half-Mazoku so I age faster than pure Mazoku, and as for my age, let's just say I'm around the one hundred by now." Conrad said with a smirk, making even Minami gasp at that, for he didn't even looked above twenty-five or even younger!

"I'm not that _old_ , I'm quiet young just so you know. My brother Gwendal is already about one hundred and thirty…" Conrad said, thinking about it over to see if he was right about it, "But my mother... well I better not say as I love being alive."  

That made them laugh thinking about it, every woman would kill the one who tell her true age.

"But let's get back to explaining about mazoku. Ok so like I said, mazoku age differently and so are half-mazoku like me, as we can age like human, in spurts of growth or like full mazoku. Mostly we age like humans till the age of twelve and then we stop. Now about the powers…-" "Powers?!"

The question made Conrad chuckle, it was like Yuuri reaction when he first heard about it, "Yes powers or more likely, as we call it, Maryoku. It's like what you would call magic, but here we need to make a pact with the elements, such as air, water, earth and fire. Usually you would do a pact with only one of them, but there are some that will make pacts with all elements.

Also there is healing maryoku but that those not a pact with any of the elements as it is an innate. Of course we have a weakness too, but that is not something I'm going to tell you." Conrad said and Hana asked, "Why?"

"that's because we do have enemies that would like our downfall and so will use our weakness against us, so we can't just tell it to anyone. They do know what our weakness is if you must know, but we do not tell to does who do not know." Conrad explained to Hana who nodded at him, understanding the reason.

After seeing that everyone was quiet Conrad asked, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, when will we meet that Heika of yours?" Hanabi asked, looking uninterested but in reality she really wanted to meet him, after all he was a king, royalty and maybe he needed a queen and she knew just the girl for that job--her.

"Heika is busy right now, but when he is free he will see you all. Hopefully he would be able to send you back right away." Conrad told her, not seeing that the door opened but heard that someone walked in.

"Murata-kun! Oh thank god you're ok!" Minami said, looking relived that he was ok, but wondering about Yuuri.

"Hello Minami-sensei." Murata said with a smile as his glasses glint in the light, he looked to Conrad who looked at him and nodded, giving him permeation, knowing that the other knew to what.

"Great Sage, are you ok to be out of bed?" Conrad asked and Murata nodded.

"I'm lord von Weller, what did you get to tell them?" Murata asked, still not looking at the others that where in the room.

"Only about Shin Makoku and Mazoku, a little about the maryoku, but that is all." Conrad said and Murata nodded again, glasses still reflecting the light.

"Umm... Sensei, I think Murata-kun hurt his head." One of the students said and Minami only looked at Murata, she didn't see any earpiece and was calling Conrad lord and Weller, only they didn't know his last name or that he was a lord.

Finely Murata looked at them, making them notice that he was in different clothes, ones that looked very expansive. "How are you feeling?" he asked and Minami didn't know what to answer. Shouldn't she be the one to ask him that? After all he was the one that was hurt.

"We are alright, but what about you Murata-kun?" Minami asked as she looked at him with a frown, concern taking over her face.

"I'm fine, but Shibuya is still taking his time to wake up. I do need to apologize for dragging you here, should have known something would go wrong the moment I saw our language on that ruin." Murata said.

"what do you mean Murata-kun?" Minami asked.

Murata sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, fixing his glasses on the way, "How do I explain it? That ruin had some power in it that connect both our worlds as it came from here but there is probably the same ruin from earth in this world, making a portal. But for the portal to work it needed a lot of energy or like we call it maryoku and so it used Yuuri's.

But as I was about to pull him from it and stop him he took my maryoku and made it his own, using it to open the portal and transpiring us here. He was knocked out because he used almost all of his maryoku and would have used it all if he didn't take some of mine." Murata said.

"Wait so you telling us that you and Yuuri got Maryoku? But… aren’t you from earth?" someone asked and Murata really didn't have the power for this right now, he just wanted to see that everyone was ok.

"Lord von Weller, could you please?" Murata asked but Conrad knew that it was no question but a plea from the sage. Conrad nodded and started talking, "There are also Mazoku on earth, only they do age like humans and have no maryoku, some do get to their one hundred in age but not like here. The great Sage and Heika is from earth and here they can use maryoku, because they are mazoku, well, Heika is only half-mazoku like me but he has a pact with the element of water for he is the Maou of Shin Makoku."

"What… so you telling me there are people like you on earth?!" Tamaki asked, sounding horrified at that thought.

"Yes tha-" "HEIKA!!" Murata was about to say, angry at what Tamaki just said only to be cut off by a very loud voice, sounding just outside the door. Murata couldn't help the groan that came from his throat. He really didn't want to deal with that, and seeing that Yuuri was now awake, and coming here there would be more questions and he really didn't have the power to answer.

"HEIKA YOU MUSN'T!" the voice kept yelling as the doors burst open and in Yuuri walked, still looking a little out of it. After him ran a man, which was quite girly, he had long light grey hair that every girl would want by the look of how nice to touch it seems and pale skin that was unmarked with violet eyes.

Minami couldn't stop thinking that those people have something about being beautiful and to show it so that the whole world would know.

"Gunter, please stop yelling! My head hurt as it is." Yuuri said through gritted teeth, as he closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would make the headache go away.

"I'm so sorry Heika." Gunter said, looking like a kicked puppy but that's not what caught everyone attention.

"HEIKA?!"

Today was going to be a long day and it was only the start.


	7. Too fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you really want to know how I got here and become king, it quite funny. You-" Yuuri points at Tamaki, "and your friends pushed me into the toilet and because my pact is with the water element, I was transformed to here, making Conrad to find me and take me to the palace, there I did some mistakes and learned how to be king." Yuuri said, smiling at the memory. 
> 
> "Mistakes?" Hana asked, snapping Yuuri from his daze. 
> 
> "Yeah, like getting engaged and-" "Engaged?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just talking over here wondering if anyone even read those notes...!

"Gunter! Now look what you did!" Yuuri whined after his whole class yelled, surprised at the new information.   

"I'm sorry Heika!!" Gunter said, or more like cried out, tears going down his face as he acts as dramatic as always.

Yuuri sigh as he put his head in his hands, he really didn't have the power for this right now, but he knew he needed to get it over with. After he thought about what telling his class, he looked back up with an awkward smile.

"So… how have you been doing?" he asks and Murata really can't decide if his friend is playing it or a real idiot. Yuuri knew it was stupid to ask that but that all he thought about as he didn't want to start with 'Hi, I'm a king!', because that will go all so well.

"You're the Heika?!" Jojo asked, he was kind on the small side even for a guy.

Yuuri sighs again, knowing he would have to talk about it, at least he tried. "Yea I am." Yuuri answered with a smile.

"How is a shrimp like you get to be king?" Tamaki asked, looking angry, he really didn't get how he was a king but not him.

"I knew there was a reason I love you!" Hanabi said with a bright smile, thinking that she could be queen.

"If you really want to know how I got here and become king, it quite funny. You-" Yuuri points at Tamaki, "and your friends pushed me into the toilet and because my pact is with the water element, I was transformed to here, making Conrad to find me and take me to the palace, there I did some mistakes and learned how to be king." Yuuri said, smiling at the memory.

"Mistakes?" Hana asked, snapping Yuuri from his daze.

"Yeah, like getting engaged and-" "Engaged?!" this time it was Minami who yelled, not believing what was just being told. Yuuri smiled shyly as he looked to the side, patting the back of his neck.

"Ye-yeah… I didn't know the customs here and so I proposed without knowing." Yuuri told them, now really happy for doing that mistake and if asked, he would do it all over again.

"But… it was a mistake so it doesn't count, right?" Hanabi asked, sad and angry at the thought that Yuuri won't be hers and that she would not be a queen.

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a little at that, thinking about the many times he said that himself. "You don't know how many times I said that as it came up." Yuuri said, not seeing the meaning behind her question. "We got to an understanding." He continued, making everyone wonder what he meant by it.

"Oh so she understood that it was a mistake?" Hanabi asked with a small smile.

"As if! That brat would never understand the word 'No' and is living by pride!" Gunter said with a frown, sounding annoyed.

"Gunter!" Yuuri said, looking upset even though he knew it was true from all those years of trying to break the engagement with the blonde.

"It is true Shibuya." Murata said as a matter of fact and Yuuri glared at him as if asking on which side he was on. Murata only shrug his shoulder and look at everyone, "Let's just say Yuuri did some mistakes… some really big mistakes but all is good now." He said, earning a yell out of Yuuri who was flushing.

He thought he did quite well, not knowing how to be king and suddenly becoming one. "But all you need to know is that we will do all we can to being you back to earth as soon as possible." Murata said, nodding for Gunter to speak.

"But, meanwhile you will be treated as guests, now we also going to have a ball in the end of the week, to celebrate Yuuri-Heika coming of age. For the possibility of you still being here at the time of the ball you will learn what you need so that you can attend the ball." Gunter said and the girls squeaked at the thought of being in a royal ball, while the boys just thought about the royal girls that would be there.

"Now, I would be your affair teacher-" "Affair?" Minami asked, cutting Gunter off, looking horrified. Why would they need an affair teacher? Gunter could feel that he was misunderstood of what he meant by saying affair.

"Oh not like that miss, just so you won't make a mistake like Heika did when he first came here and met the noble families." Gunter said with a small smile as he saw Minami relax.

"Good, ok…" Minami said.

Gunter nodded and continued, "As I was saying, I will be your affairs teacher, I would have been your manners teacher too but Heika still need his lessons and so it will be sir Weller who would be your teacher. As for dancing, it will be Lord Bielefelt, but he is not here right now so you will meet him later on today."

Everyone nodded, not really knowing what to say, after all it's all moving so fast and Yuuri felt sorry for them, knowing what they're feeling too well. "But for now, why won't we go eat something?" Yuuri asked with a smile.

"That would be a great idea Yuuri." Conrad said and Gunter nodded in agreement.

"Take them to the dining room and tell lady Celi to go there, she would like to meet them and knowing her, nothing would stop her." Yuuri said with a chuckle as he continued "and pleases tell Lasagna to bring my food to the royal chamber."

Conrad nodded with a smile, knowing full well that Yuuri wanted some time alone with Wolfram and Greta before he couldn't with all those people here.

"As you wish Yuuri."  Conrad said as he took the others to the dining room, leaving Yuuri alone.

After the door closed Yuuri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew it was going to be hard but he had to get them back, hopefully before the ball.


	8. Let the party begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys- so sorry it took me so long!! please don't kill me!! I'm still so young and want to get to my 20th birthday alive!!  
> I'm really sorry about it all just you don't really get a lot of time in the army and you mostly don't get to do anything on your day off....  
> But I got some chapters down for now so its good. 
> 
> hope you woud like this one! 
> 
> LoveXxx

Minami looked around her as they walked down the open halls, finely getting a real look at the place as when they first came here she was too shocked. The place was absolute beauty as she sees all the green and colorful flowers, the maids running around and the soldiers practicing. The skies were so clear and blue, filled with white cloud, so different than Japan, from earth.

"Oh, Lasagna. Yuuri-Heika asked for his meals to be in is chamber." Conrad said to a beautiful maid who nodded with a smile, "Of course, will Heika dine with Princess Greta and lord brat?" she asked and Conrad frowned at her, wanting to tell her not to call his little brother like that but she was already gone.

Conrad sighed as he started walking once more, everyone after him. He was answering some of her students' questions as they got to what she thought was the dining room. "You can sit wherever you like." Conrad said as the students took their places, already starting to talk about how this place was awesome and wish they would be here for the ball.

"Well aren’t you beautiful." Minami heard from behind her and as she looked back, there stood a gorgeous woman, her hair was honey blonde that curled at the end, her eyes the color of an emerald stone and her body was one that Minami would be jealous of.

She was in a long, body fitting red dress that didn't hide her big chest as she smiled at her with her red lips. "But of course, not as beautiful as Heika." She said, looking at Minami when she saw Conrad and her face lit up. "Conrart!" she yelled and ran up to the man, smothering his in her big chest and Minami frowned, did they know each other?

Everyone were looking at the two, some boys had a blush on their faces and some girls looked at awes, wanting to look just like her.

"Mother, please." Conrad said and Minami could feel her jaw hit the floor. "Wha… dude you wanna tell me that's your mom?" Jino asked as he looked at the woman before him, trying to see how a woman that young would have a son that old? And if that weird grey haired man was his brother… how?!

Celi let go of her son only to look at the one that talked, "Yes I'm his mother," she then looked back at Conrad "Where is your brother?"

"He is with Greta right now." Conrad said and Celi nods, then take her seat next to Hanabi, smiling at the girl.

Conrad take a seat next to his mother as Minami sits next to him, all of the sudden feeling shy. "It's so good to meet more of Yuuri-Heika friends!" Celi said, all too excited to meet them.

"Y-yes… it is a… surprise to meet you all too." Minami said as she tried her best to smile at the other woman.

"How is earth? Are all the people there are as beautiful as you?" Celi asked and Minami was sure she was going to ask more if it was not for Conrad stopping her. "Mother…" Conrad said, giving her a look and making her pout.

"I think you are the beautiful one." Said Hanabi, not caring how bold it sounded.

"Oh! Thank you!" Celi beamed at Hanabi who looked as if she didn't hear what she said.

The food was brought to them and it was really good, the best she had but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about her two students, and now that she did think about it, where did Murata go? Looking around she couldn't see him and she didn't remember him coming with them or saying he was going somewhere.

"Conrad…?" Minami asked, not sure if she should call him by his first name or his last, she thought it was Weller, but was not sure.

"Yes miss Minami?" Conrad askes as he looks at her from his food.

"Where is Murata-kun? I didn't see him…" she asked, looking worried.

"He is in the temple by now." Conrad said, making her and the others confused, just now seeing that one of their friends is gone.

"Temple?" she asked, looking confused.

"Why yes! The great sage is probably talking to Shinou on how to get you back!" Celi said with a big smile.

"The temple where you first were when you first arrived here." Conrad said, explaining better than his mother.

"But why?" Minami ask this time.

"He is the one that is keeping Shinou in 'check' that he won't do anything crazy. Shinou is the first king of Shin Makoku." Conrad tolled them.

"He still alive?!" Hiromi, one of the girls, asked.

Conrad chuckles at that, "No, he is dead for a long time. Mazoku don't live for that long, he may be the first king but a lot of time has passed and so he is like an entity because his powers were so strong that even after his death his spirit was left with a lot of it, making it possible for him to keep 'living' here, in this world." Conrad said.

"And Shibuya is…?"

"He is the 27th king of Shin Makoku."

"Wow…. He needs to tell me how he became king!" Jino yelled.

"Oh, oh, oh… it is quite interesting as Yuuri-Heika knew nothing and made mistakes." Celi said, remembering Yuuri first mistake, not that it kept a mistake.

"By how everyone keeps saying he made mistakes I take it, it was that bad?" Hana asked.

"Well… the first one was but we fixed it by now and for the others, he just had good intentions in mind…" Celi said, keeping the smile on but you could see she was trying hard for that one.

"We had some ups and downs." Conrad finely said "Now how about we finish and you will start your dancing lessons? I'm sure Heika would be there too."

Everyone nodded, some even complained on having a dancing class but ate all the food fast. At the end of the meal Celi said her goodbyes as she walked out first, disappearing down the hall. They didn't go down the same hall, but to another, more inner hall.

As they got to big room full of mirrors she saw the same young kid that she saw and now that she looked at him better he was oddly familiar to that woman, Conrad mother.

"Conrart, you're needed in the conference room." He said, walking up to the brunette and the others. Conrad nodded, "Please be gentle with them." He said before saying his own goodbyes and walking out, leaving them with the blonde kid.   

The blonde looked at them with his big emerald eyes, honey blond hair waving as he moves, "I'm Wolfram von Bielefelt and I will be teaching you how to dance for the ball." He said, voice strong and he held himself with pride but she couldn't stop thinking that he was way to famine to be male.

"And why would we listen to you? You like seventeen!" Tamaki said, not liking to listen to someone younger than him even if said person was a beauty.

"Excuse me? I'm eighty-five-year-old, I'm older then you will ever be, you insolent human!" Wolfram said, glaring at Tamaki.

"What did you call me?" Tamaki asked, glaring right back.

"Tamaki!" Minami yelled, she would not let it keep going. Tamaki only glared at Wolfram but didn't say anything else as Wolfram took a deep breath and said, "As I was saying, today I will teach you dancing."

While Wolfram was teaching them to dance, Yuuri was busy with other things.

Yuuri was just looking over the letter in his hands once again as Conrad walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "You wanted to see me Heika?" Conrad asked, getting a glare out of Yuuri.

"I thought that was behind us, Conrad. You know with it being three years already and all…" Yuuri said and Conrad knew what the younger male meant by that. "I'm sorry Yuuri." Conrad corrected himself, earning a nod out of Yuuri as he gave him a letter.

"What is the meaning of this?" Conrad asked after reading the letter.

"It is just as its says." Gwendal, who was leaning on the wall by the window, said, "They want us to have the ball in Big Shimaron."

"But that's too dangerous, with Belal the second just getting off the thrown and his nephew taking his place!" Conrad said, slamming the letter in his hand on the table. Yuuri wasn't really thinking of…?

"I know that Conrad but-" "But what Yuuri?" Conrad asked getting a glare out of Yuuri, "But I don't want another war, which you know will come if we won't do this." Yuuri said.

"So now every time there is a chance of war you'll do whatever the other Kingdome wants?" Conrad asked, really not getting why Yuuri would even think about it, after all they been through.

"It's not only Belal the 4th asking me for this but also Sara and lady Flynn." Yuuri said and Conrad was going to argue with him about it when someone else talked.

"I think we should go." And looking back Conrad could see Murata standing by the door, glasses off and hair blonde once again.

"I see you're ready, great sage." Conrad said in annoyance.

"I'm, and I think we need to do this Yuuri." Murata said and Yuuri knew he was serious about it by hearing his first name coming from his friend.

"I have a feeling that you have a reason Ken." Yuuri said, looking serious as well and you could see the faint blue aura, meaning he was half the Maou now.

"Yes. I believe king Saralegi have a different… aim as what he let us think." Murata said.

"I see… we should get ready tomorrow morning if we want to get there in time," Yuuri said and looked at Gunter "Can you let the nobles and everyone that were supposed to attend to know that the ball will be held in Big Shimaron?"

"Yes Heika! I shall do it right away!" Gunter said as he rushed out the room, almost making Murata fall, only to catch himself in the end.

"Gwendal I want you to stay here, I need someone to take things over here while I'm gone to Big Shimaron." Yuuri said and Gwendal only nods as he was expecting that being asked of him.

Yuuri finely looked at Conrad, eyes now softer, "Will you come with me?" he asked, he knew about Conrad past and real family name by now, also with the box of the 'End of The Earth' there, he knew it could be hard on him.

"I will come; after all I did say I will always protect you." Conrad said and Yuuri nodded at him with a smile.

"Good, then I want you to get the guards ready and every preparation made so that we could get out right in the morning." Yuuri said and was about to close the matter about it when Conrad asked, "What about your class?"

Yuuri wanted to curse himself for forgetting about them, "They will come with us, I'm not feeling safe to leave them here, even with Gwendal being in charge." He said and Conrad nodded.

"I will go tell them that." Conrad said but Yuuri shakes his head and gets up.

"No need, I will do it, anyway they're with Wolfram right now and I really need to see him." Yuuri said as he walked to the door with Conrad behind him.

Let the party begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know!!


	9. Fire and water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! look what I got for you here!!   
> Wolfie I just love hurting you sorry! 
> 
> LoveXxx

"Stop! Stop!!" Wolfram yelled as he pushed his dance partner away from him, clinching his teeth at the surge of pain that was in his leg by being stepped on, again.

"Do you not know how to dance?! The wimp was better than you!" Wolfram yelled once more, looking red in anger. But was mostly ignored as they thought about who Wolfram was talking about, being a wimp.

"Don't ignore me!" Wolfram just yelled as doors flew open and in walked Yuuri with his black outfit and long red cape that in the eyes of the others looked kind of… fluffy?

"Wolf, don't be so harsh on them…" Yuuri said as he walked up to him and Wolfram glared at him. "Don't be such a wimp and protect them!" Wolfram said and Yuuri just had to answer back.

"I'm not a wimp!"

Oh so Yuuri was the wimp Wolfram was talking about, figure.

"It's good to see that you guys are still ok." Yuuri said with a smile, making Wolfram glare at him harder and Yuuri couldn't help but feel stressed about it. "W-Wolf…?" Yuuri asked, his smile becoming kind of weird like he was trying to keep it on and not scream.

"Uh-um…" Conrad cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Heika- I mean Yuuri, don't you have something to tell them?"

"Oh yeah!" Yuuri said, earnings weird looks from everyone but Wolfram, who was still glaring. "Umm… Well, the ball will not be held here but in Big Shimaron-" "WHAT?!" Yuuri winced at Wolfram scream, looking to the blonde to see him in shock.

"I got a letter from Belal the 4th to make the ball in his palace as did Sara and lady Flynn." Yuuri said, trying to sound as confidant as he could, though he was scared shirtless for Wolfram next reaction.

At first all was quiet, nobody dared to talk, but then hell broke loose and Yuuri Had to jump to Conrad as a fire ball landed where he was just standing. Yuuri gulped from fear of what his husband will do.

"You… WIMP!!" Wolfram screamed as he started chasing Yuuri around the room with fire in his hands. "Wolf!! Think about it!!" Yuuri yelled as he kept running, "What is there to think about?! You just want to see that rat! You cheater!" Wolfram yelled back and Yuuri was sure that he was going to be grilled when Wolfram stopped.

"Wolf…?" Yuuri asked, wary of the blonde.

Wolfram said nothing as he turned away and walked fast out of the room and Yuuri knew he would need to talk to him later. Yuuri sighed as he looked to everyone else who were still shocked at what happened before their eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that we will be going on a ship to get there, it's a two days' journey and I promise that as soon as we get back here I will send you back home." Yuuri said and then looked over to Conrad, "I'm going to see that Wolfram is ok." And with that he walked out of the room in search for his husband.

Yuuri knew where to go, after three years of being with Wolfram he knew where the blonde would go when upset. Yuuri walked to the gardens and into Wolfram secret path to get to his little garden, filled with all kind of flowers, from Beautiful Wolframs to Secret Gwendals and even the new flower of Yuuri Innocence.

As he walked in he could see Wolfram sitting on the only bench in the garden. Yuuri walked up to him before sitting down next to him, "What is the matter Wolfram?" asked Yuuri but got no response from the other.

Yuuri frowned at that, "Wolf… please tell me what is wrong…" Yuuri begged of the other, he hated seeing Wolfram like that, his little Wolf who always had fire in him was not the one sitting next to Yuuri.

At first, it seemed like Wolfram was not going to talk, that is until he opened his mouth and quietly said, "I love you." And at first Yuuri was surprised but then he smiled warmly and embraced Wolfram as he said into his ear, "I love you too."

Wolfram didn't say anything and Yuuri didn't let Wolfram go as he felt little trembling going through the other body as he sobs quietly only to give in and cry openly. Yuuri smiled, remembering the first time he said that to Wolfram and the way he reacted.

+++++++++++++++

_"Wimp!" Wolfram yells as he stormed into the office surprising everyone but Yuuri and Gwendal. "How could you?!" Wolfram asked, fury all over his face._

_Yuuri knew what Wolfram meant to, he was talking about him going to earth for almost a month in earth time, meaning it will be at least two months or more here in Shin Makoku, and the thing that really made Wolfram angry was that he didn't find about it from Yuuri, but from the maids! Where he even going to tell him?_

_Wolfram knew that Yuuri didn't see him that way and that he didn’t care for him like that but Wolfram did! It hurts every time Yuuri does something like that. "I'm sorry Wolf I wasn't thinking…" Yuuri said, looking apologizing at Wolfram and the blonde needed to get his feeling in check as he felt his eyes sting a little._

_"You never think wimp!!" Wolfram yelled wanting to say so much more but he could already feel his throat clenching shut, the- 'You never think about me' stayed in him, having too much pride in himself to admit it, that yes he was hurt._

_"I'm not a wimp! And look I just didn't think about it ok?" Yuuri asked "What gotten into you?"_

_Wolfram only looks at the floor, anger over coming him, he knew it was wrong, to go to anger every time he was hurting but what else could he do? To cry? That he wouldn't allow himself. Wolfram said nothing as he ran out the room, not hearing Yuuri calling him back._

_"You really hurt him Yuuri." Conrad said, concerned for his little brother._

_"It's Wolfram… he would be alright…" Yuuri said but looked at Gwendal anyway, as if asking for permeation even though Gwendal knew he would go either way so he only nods and sigh as Yuuri beamed at him and run out the room._

_Yuuri run and searched for the blonde when he finely finds him in the gardens. "Wolfram!!" Yuuri yelled at the top of his lungs and jump on him as the other tries to get away, making them both fall down to the grass._

_"Get off of me you wimp!" Wolfram yelled as he pushed against Yuuri with no success, "No!" Yuuri said, looking into Wolfram eyes, not putting attention of how close they were, but Wolfram did._

_"Yo-you are too close!" Wolfram said, blushing as he looked to the side only for his head to be pulled back to looking at Yuuri._

_"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but once I tell you it's means its real…" Yuuri said, looking as if he was fighting with himself as to what to say. "Oh, fuck it!" Yuuri said, "It's so hard, thinking that I will need to leave you for so long, to not be here with you. So I just didn't want to tell you, making it more real than it is."_

_Wolfram glared at the double black above him, "And why would you care if you can't be with me? You always run from me anyway." He said and looked confused as Yuuri smiled at him._

_"That’s because **I love you**." Yuuri said and Wolfram couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his face. Was this a dream? Was he dead? He didn't know but he didn't want to wake up, thinking about how long he had been waiting for Yuuri to say those words. _

_"Wolf? Why are you crying?" Yuuri asked, thinking he did or said something wrong again._

_"Am I dreaming Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, tears still falling down his cheeks._

_"No, Wolf, you're not, this is real." Yuuri said._

_"And you just said you love me?" Wolfram asked._

_"Yeah I did." Yuuri answered, frowning._

_Yuuri was not ready for the crushing hug as Wolfram cried into his chest, holding him tightly as if he would disappear and be gone forever. Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he hugged him back, closing his eyes and breathing Wolfram scent._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

When Yuuri came back from his thoughts, Wolfram had already calmed down a little and was now hiccupping cutely, if you ask Yuuri. He pushed Wolfram back a little, hands still on his shoulders as he looked into those sparkly emerald eyes and couldn't help cupping Wolfram cheek and tracing his thumb over the other lower lip.

Wolfram was looking back at Yuuri when he saw the other coming in slowly, letting Wolfram do the last step as if giving him a choice. Wolfram could feel his eyes closed, as did Yuuri's and with that he made the last step, smashing his lips to Yuuri's making him moan quietly into the other mouth.

Wolfram knew he shouldn't be worried; their love was strong.

Fire and water, what a better bond then this?


	11. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! took me some time but here it is! i know this one is short but the other is like longer but I still think that this one is really good! the next one will be too because we will see some badass Minami! 
> 
> LoveXxx

The next morning came fast for Yuuri liking and he moaned as he heard a knock on his door, not wanting to get up, even though the bed was really hard, and he couldn't feel his pillow or the blanket. Yuuri just lay there, eyes closed as he realize that yes, he was on the floor. Again.

"Ugge..." Yuuri opened his eyes, looking at the celling as he got himself up, yawning as he did and looked to his bed to see Wolfram all wrapped up in the blanket. He heard that knock again and so he walked to the door, opening it a little and looking outside to see a guard, looking all nervous.

"H-Heika… sir Weller told me to wake you up, we are going out in an hour." The man said.

"Thank you, we will be ready." Yuuri said with a smile as he closed the door.

He looked over to the bed, seeing Wolfram sleeping form moving a little but not waking up. He walked up to him, looking at the blonde, angel like, face as little snores came out of his parted pink lips, and all he could ask himself is if what he was doing was right.

He knows Murata told him to accept and to have the ball in Big Shimaron but it won't be the first time that his decision put someone he care for in danger way. Yuuri sat on the bed, next to Wolfram and leaned in to kiss Wolfram, as a wake up call.

"Mmmm…. Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he opened his eyes, looking into black orbs, the ones that Wolfram always loved to watch.

"Good morning," Yuuri smiled "We need to get ready."

"Ready?" Wolfram asked, looking puzzled that is until he remember yesterday, "Oh, right… you and your wimpy decision."

Yuuri chuckled at that, "Yes, me and my wimpy decision, now get up!" he said, getting a glare out of the other but knowing it wasn't a real one. Wolfram got up and stretched, his pink nightgown was riding up his thigh and showing more skin then it should and Yuuri saw it.

"You look so sexy right now…" said Yuuri as he leaned closer to the blonde ear, biting on it and a emitting a small gasp of surprise out of him. "Y-Yuuri…" Wolfram said, blush creeping into his face as he could feel Yuuri hand going up and down his inner thigh.

"What is it Wolf?" Yuuri asked, mouth sucking on his neck, getting a small moan.

"We…ha… Shouldn't…" Wolfram tried to say but it was getting hard to as he could feel Yuuri smirk against his flash and with that the hand and mouth were gone, making Wolfram closed eyes to snap open seeing his husband smirking at him with his hands in the air.

"You're right, we do need to get ready!" Yuuri said with mischief and Wolfram could feel his fast warming even more.

"YOU WIMP!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

When they got there, Conrad was talking to Yuuri teacher Minami, the both of them stopping when they see the other two. Minami face was one of horror as she looked Yuuri over, with the side of his face a little swollen and his hair looked as if it was burned a little, pout on face.

"Hey!" Yuuri said, smiling only to wince and hold his hurt side of his face, getting an "Amp!" from Wolfram who crossed his arms above his chest.

"I see you're ready… Yuuri…" Conrad said with an awkward smile on his face.

"You can say that…" Yuuri said just as something, or someone, jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Yuuri-chan! I missed you! Oh look at your face!" looking down he saw Hanabi looking at him with a worried look, capping his cheek with her hand. Yuuri could see Wolfram looking surprised at what he just saw happen and Yuuri wanted to kill himself.

Just yesterday he made sure Wolfram would know that his love was for real, but that what he was getting for denying those feeling for so long and making Wolfram feel unloved. He was sure all those fears of Yuuri not really loving him or that he was going to leave came from all that he did to him.

Yuuri was still looking at Wolfram face, looking for any kind of emotion but found nothing. Wolfram face was blank and Yuuri knew it meant that he was hurt but didn't want to show it in front of everyone. The Maou looked down at Hanabi that was still hugging him, looking all sweet and cute as she smiled up at him, looking at him through her lushes.

"Hanabi, let me go." Yuuri said, voice dipper and face hard, glaring at her.

"Yu-Yuuri?" Hanabi asked, looking a little frightful at the new Yuuri she never knew of.

"I told you to let go of me." Yuuri said again, this time more dangerously and his glare harden, making the girl to flinch back, letting him go. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, making the other to look at him with wide eyes. "Maou…" Wolfram whispered and yelped as he was being pulled to Yuuri, making him collide with the other hard chest.

Wolfram looked up, ready to yell at Yuuri because he was embarrassed only for something soft to shut him up. Wolfram could feel the blush making its way up his face as his opened wide in surprised, Yuuri was _kissing_ him in front of everyone.

When the kiss ended, Wolfram was out of words and also out of breath as he touched his lips closely. He looked up at Yuuri only to see him smile at him with adoration written all over his face, making the blonde hide his face in Yuuri chest. Yuuri looked at everyone, ace once again hardening, "I'm married to Wolfram and I love him, so don't **ever** get so close to me and **never** think you have a 'chance' with me." Yuuri glared at everyone of his classmates "Am I clear?"

Everyone in his class nodded, too afraid to speak their mind.

"Good, now you will ride in a carriage as you don't know how to ride a horse." Yuuri said, turning to look at Conrad "I want everything to be ready in an hour, and we will have breakfast before we go."

"Will you be eating with us?" Conrad asked with a smile, happy for his little brother.

"Yes." Yuuri said and then looked at Wolfram, going back to his old smiley face.

"Wh-what…?" Wolfram aske, blush on his face as he couldn't look Yuuri in the eyes.

"Nothing love, let's go eat." Yuuri said with a found smile, kissing Wolfram forehead.

"Ok…" Wolfram said quietly and they both started to walk to the dining hall, everyone walking silently behind them. Well, almost everyone.

"Uge! That blonde slut is ruining everything for me!" Hanabi said, biting her lower lip in anger.

"Why do you care?" Tamaki asked, walking next to her "He is a loser!"

"You stupid! He is a king, meaning I could've been a queen!" Hanabi whispered yelled at him.

"Could've but you'arnt!" Tamaki said as a matter of fact.

"Because of that blonde slut!" Hanabi yelled, glaring hard at the boy head as he walked next to Yuuri.

"Just give up, you heard the looser, he doesn't want you."

"No, I will find a way, and you're going to help me." Hanabi smiled giving him an evil grin.

"What? why should I?" Tamaki asked with a frown.

"Because if you wouldn't I will tell everyone something that I'm sure you wouldn't want them to know." Hanabi said and Tamaki looked at her shocked. "You can't…" Tamaki started, chocking a little, "Oh, but I can." Hanabi replied.

"Fine I will help you." Tamaki said, looking upset.

"Good boy."


	12. Houseki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!!! it took my computer to come back to me 3 months and the other computer I have has no real windows so I couldn't get to my works and I hate writing on my phon but this chapter was already writen so that is good!   
> I'm never ever ever going to let my computer die like that!!! just getting the repairs took so much time and they always say talk to the compeny, well you know what? I would've if they fucking answred and wouldn't hung out on you five min into me waiting for them to ANSWER!!   
> so yeah sorry and I hope you will like it!

 "Hei-Yuuri, you sure you want to ride on Ao?" Conrad asked, looking at Yuuri patting Ao. "Yes. Me and Wolfram would ride and be on the lookout," Yuuri told Conrad, not seeing the concerned look on the other face, "Then I shall-" "No, you will ride with them. I want you to be able to help them if something did happen." Yuuri said, cutting Conrad off.

Conrad looked as Yuuri walked away with Ao, going to where Wolfram was with his own horse. Sometimes Conrad asked himself when Yuuri matured from the teenage boy that came here first, to this 18-year-old young man that is already a king and an husband to his brother.

"I would have never thought that was one of my students, and more so Shibuya Yuuri-kun." Minami said, walking to his side and making Conrad look at her in surprise. "I could still remember him being a little kid, loving baseball and being kind of a loner."

"Yes, I can remember that too, him just coming here and knowing nothing about our world, but I saw him learn and mature as the time passed." Conrad said with a found smile.

"I'm happy he had people like you to be by he side. He was always alone at class, that is until he started hanging with Murata Ken-kun." Minami said, same found smile on her lips as she saw Yuuri come back with Wolfram and Murata, two horses with them.

"Minami-sensei!" Yuuri said, a shocked look on his face.

"Shibuya-kun, are we going?" Minami asked with a smile

"Yes, we need to go to the port. Wolfram and I will ride our horses while Conrad and Murata will ride with you guys." Yuuri told her.

"Still not thinking it’s a good idea." Wolfram said with a frown on his face.

"I know you don't love." Yuuri said, kissing Wolfram cheek.

Minami blushed a little and looked away, she was not used to two boys loving each other- let alone kissing. "We should start moving if we want to get going to Big Shimaron before it's night." Murata said, fixing his glasses with a smirk, looking at Minami as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, we should," Yuuri agreed and looked at Conrad "Get everyone to the carriage, we will be there ready."

Conrad nodded and told Minami to walk after him, going to get the others. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with a worried face, "You sure that's a good idea, Yuuri?" he asked, yelping when Yuuri pulled him closer and into a heated kiss, "Are you doubting me, Wolf?" Yuuri asked with a husky voice.

Wolfram shakes his head fast, eyes wide and cheeks red, "Never, Yuuri!" "Good, so don't ever doubt that I could keep you safe." Yuuri told him with a hard stare, making Wolfram look down, mumbling that he will not.

"Ok, you two love birds! Get going we got a ship to get to!" Murata said, not looking very pleased and started walking away to the carriage, both Yuuri and Wolfram behind him with their horses.

As they got to the carriage Yuuri saw that he was in luck that Conrad was thinking ahead as it seems and got two carriages prepare for them as his class were twenty-two students and one just wont do. "Ok, me and Wolfram will be on our horses just in case of an attack-" "ATTACK?!" asked Akashi, looking a little panicked.

"Don't worry, we should be clear and if there is an attack Conrad and some of my guards will be with you. We will protect you all." Yuuri said, making Ao to turn around as he looked over any one and nod to Conrad as a sign that they will get moving.

"Come Wolfram, we will be at the front." Yuuri said, making Ao move as Wolfram followed with his own horse. "Why is he with Yuuri?" Hanabi mumbled to herself out of displeasure, "When you learn to ride a horse tell me." Tamaki chuckled next to her, getting a glare and a pout in return. "Ok, lets get in and we will start moving." Conrad said with a smile, letting them all on the carriages and after Minami who stopped and looked back at him "Will we be okay?" Conrad only smiled at her and got in. he hopes they will be, but this is Shin Makoku and they are with Yuuri, and since when trips with Yuuri goes as planned?

The start was good as they got their way to the forest, Conrad talking to the ones in his carriage and to Minami who were all relaxed, the soldiers were on alert from just being in the forest, but all was quiet.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram started, looking down at the road passing as their horses walked.

"What is it Wolf?" Yuuri asked with a smile till he saw the bothered look on Wolfram face, "Wolfram, you ok?" Wolfram looked up with a pained look "Yuuri… Houseki…" Wolfram said with a heavy breath making Yuuri to stop his horse fast "Soldiers on guard! We got houseki!" Yuuri yelled, looking all around to see if he finds something strange.

At that moment a man jumped out of the bushes and to Yuuri, making the king to take out his sowed to block the hit from the other, he mange to make the man back up as he pushed back and yelled to all, "LOOK OUT!"

Yuuri started fighting just as someone tried to attack wolfram who took his own sword and clashed with the other person own sword and started fighting himself, "Don't let them get to the students!" Wolfram himself shouted as he jumped down of his horse to fight more men that came his way.

"Shit, it's hard fighting with that stupid stone stuck on their swords!" Wolfram groaned as he pushed another man off of him. "Kya!" they all heard and when they looked back they saw Minami being held by her hair and Conrad rushing out of the carriage to save her only to stop in his place when a knife was pushed to her throat.

"Minami!" Conrad yelled, looking pissed and glaring at the man holding her.  Wolfram was about to go and help his brother when he was himself being held from behind, hand on his mouth. Everyone was still looking at Minami as the other men walked up to the one holding her, smirking.

"I wouldn't do it if I was you." The man said, seeing Conrad going for his own sword.

Minami was really scared, she could feel the cold steal on her throat and was sure that if she even moved to breath it would cut her. Minami never really tried to be a fighter, she never was, as she loved to use her words instead, but she knew words won't help her here and if she didn't do anything by herself, she would die.

She looked around, seeing her students looking scared and Conrad glaring at the man with Yuuri too, but both couldn't move as long as that man had his knife to her throat. That was when she remembered, now mind relaxed, that she got the knife Conrad gave her in the carriage, at first, she didn't want it but she was glad she had it, now all she need is an opening.

"You see, we need people to sell and we see you got more than enough, so how about you give us some and we won't kill you all." The man said, looking at his comrade who was holding the beautiful blonde, that one would fetch some money.

"We will not do that." Conrad said, glare harden at just the thought of them selling people and he sure didn't want to think for what purpose it was for.

"I don't think you have a choice!" the man said, holding Minami hair tighter and pulling on it, it was at that moment that she felt the knife getting away from her throat a little and she just took the chance. She took out the knife as fast as she could and took hold of her own hair, cutting it with the knife and ducking down before the man could do anything in his shocked state at what she did.

Conrad then pushed forward, sword in hand as he slushed the man with it, hearing his cry of pain, and with that it all started over.

Wolfram started struggling with the man who was holding him, but he was so weak that his limbs almost didn't move. He looked down to see that man was holding the stone to his chest and he just knew he wouldn't get out of it, not with how the man drags him into the woods and to a horse of his own.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram tried to shout, but it got out more of a whimper than anything else. It was when the man got on the horse with him and started riding away, Wolfram watching as the fight got far away that he gathered all his strange and shouted.

"YUURI!" Wolfram just hoped he was heard as he passed out.

Yuuri was still fighting when he heard it, Wolfram shout for help and when he looked he couldn't see the blonde beauty. "Wolfram?!" Yuuri shouted out, panicked.

"Conrad, Wolfram is gone!" Yuuri came next to Conrad, helping him to push a man away and slush him. "Go Yuuri." Conrad said, going for another man as Yuuri asked "You sure, Conrad?" "Yes! Now go!" Conrad yelled and Yuuri didn't need to be told twice.

He mounted Ao and started riding her to were he heard Wolfram shout from, only to find horse trucks and hoped he was not too late. No, he was not! He would get to Wolfram.

Yuuri started riding as fast as he could, not caring if the twigs of the trees cut him he was going to get to Wolfram and he did when he saw a horse and a man riding it just as fast.

"Come on girl, you can do it!" Yuuri said to her and Ao started going faster, making the gap shorter so that Yuuri could see Wolfram unconscious body being held by that man, making Yuuri even Angier.

Yuuri felt the Maou on the edges of his conscious and let it take over, knowing the Maou will stop that man who took what is theirs.

When Wolfram came to he was in Yuuri's arms and being held as they ride back slowly. "Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, looking at the young man face, seeing it was the Maou, "Maou!" Wolfram gasped, feeling a blush creep up his face.

The Maou looked down to the blonde, a smirk on his face, "Good morning sleeping beauty." "Sh-shut up…" Wolfram answered back, looking down to hide his blush.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Maou asked, tone serious.

"No… I'm ok, just a little weak." Wolfram told him, looking back up, "I…" Maou looked at him and smiled, as if he knew what he was thinking and just like that Yuuri came back, looking the almost the same only his eyes were now big again.

"Wolfram… I'm so sorry." Yuuri said, making Wolfram to look in surprise. "Why are you sorry? I was the one who wasn't strong-" "No. I needed to protect you and I didn’t. that was my job as your king and husband." Yuuri said, looking mad at himself.

"Yuuri I can-" Wolfram started only to be cut off again, "I know you can, but still, you were almost taken away from me! If I didn't hear you I don't know if I could've found you!" Yuuri said, tears in his eyes, "I was so scared of loosing you…" Wolfram looked in shock at first, but then his face broke into a kind smile and he cupped Yuuri face with his hands, making him look at me.

"I'm sorry. I would never leave you and no force will make me go away, not like that time. Never again… Yuuri…" Wolfram said and kissed Yuuri on the nose.

"Thank you… I love you so much." Yuuri said, looking into the other eyes and leaning down. "Always together." Yuuri said, "Always." Wolfram answered before their lips met in a passion filled kiss.

They will always be there for each other, and no force will take them apart.


End file.
